The present disclosure herein relates to a spherical wheel motor and a control system thereof, and more particularly, to a spherical wheel motor including a rotary magnet and an axial magnet and a control system thereof.
Reaches on a technology of a three-dimensional motor having a free rotation capability are being actively conducted. Firstly, there is a method for driving a sphere using a plurality of typical motors having axes. A ball-bot or ball-pin tire which drives a sphere by mounting multiple motors on the outside of the sphere was developed, and Sphero which drives a sphere by installing a typical motor having an axis in the sphere was developed. Secondly, there is a method of using a multi-degree-of-freedom motor in which a permanent magnet is used. A joint robot capable of degree-of-freedom movement and a permanent-magnet-type multi-degree-of-freedom motor capable of controlling a posture for a robot have been developed. Thirdly, there is a spherical wheel motor using an induction method. A spherical induction motor in which the surface of a sphere includes a metal conduction layer and a coil and an inverter are configured as a structure has been developed.